


Gone Too Soon

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: John mourns Sherlock's death and what might have become out of their newly formed relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompt Challenges [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> There's something called [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) that I signed up for... and while I've been avoiding to make the icons/art I've planned, I've written several ficlets! By now I've scheduled the icons/art for the first week of my vacation now ~~4 days of work left~~... and I think my 20in20 icons will also make that week. Let's just hope I didn't plan too much for that week!)
> 
> Anyway, I had sent all of them to dani_meows to beta. However, she's been struck with a mean streak of bad luck and hasn't gotten back to me yet (I can totally understand rl issues taking up precedence). Whenever I get them back, I shall replace this version with an edited one. I will also see about posting the others over the next couple of days!
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Gone too Soon" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Standing in front of Sherlock's grave was pure terror. All the things he had hoped for, all the things he had envisioned were gone. They had only gotten together the night before Moriaty had started his campaign against Sherlock. They had had a little over a week to build plans to be happy and honestly? Most of that had been on the run as well, leaving little time for intimacy.

Even though he had seen Sherlock jump with no one else there, he was certain that it wasn't suicide. Someone had forced his hand. There was little doubt there. Even less so when they had found Moriaty's body on the roof. Small miracles had existed and it had been proven that Sherlock hadn't killed Moriaty. They had even proven that Moriaty hadn't been forced to kill himself. Even better, it had been proven that he really was James Moriaty, criminal mastermind. Only this didn't raise Sherlock to be a hero again, but rather saw their battle of wits as two rivaling criminals going against each other.

None of this lessened the pain he was feeling. Not one bit. All he wanted was more time with Sherlock. More time to see their plans come true.

He faintly remembered Mycroft's words that Sherlock would be able to fake his death and leave even Mycroft unaware. It left a faint hope, but he refused to believe that Sherlock would torment him so. Not after they had just found each other, found their love.

Still, one last miracle wouldn't be amiss. One last miracle that Sherlock wasn't gone so soon after they fell in love, leaving him with tantalising memories of hurried kisses, of hot touches as they got together or the passionate night they had together. Far too few memories really, that threatened to so easily slip into obscurity no matter how hard he tried to hold onto them.

Tears rolled down his face, unbidden but unstoppable, as he turned around to leave to an empty apartment. It was far too shabby and expensive, but lacked the painful reminder of Sherlock. He couldn't face all those dreams in the one place where they had been supposed to become real.

There had been some things that Sherlock had agreed to and indulged him on that he had thought he’d have to fight him on. Things that made him believe that Sherlock had already expected his death to be in the near future. He had no doubt wanted John to have the dreams of his future without fights clouding what they had.

John wasn’t sure if that was better or not. He really would have loved to be prepared for what was going to happen instead of having to watch it completely unprepared for it.

In the end, it didn’t matter, Sherlock was gone far too soon whether he had decided to warn him about it or not. That truth couldn’t be changed. Not unless Sherlock had somehow figured out how to pull out another ace out of his sleeve.


End file.
